


Obliviate

by Einamochi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einamochi/pseuds/Einamochi
Summary: I thought to myself, I'll do anything to keep this girl safe from the darkness of this world." He leaned forward stroking my lips with his thumb before crashing his lips unto mine. My hands grasped his face responding with the same aggressiveness, feeling the pleasure."That's why I have to do this, y/n. I need to keep you safe above anything else. Maybe one day this will be all over, maybe we can be together again." And with that, he pointed his wand directly towards the side of my head. "I'll wait for you my love, even if it'll take the rest of my life."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Near the lake was a large willow tree, the leaves billowing in the afternoon breeze as the clouds leisurely pass by in the sky. Underneath the tree where we sat - my head resting on Draco's lap as his eyes transfixed in the lake, indulged in aimless thoughts. Observing him closely, wondering what could that little head of his be thinking about.

I couldn't help but lift up my hands gently while stroking his hallow cheeks. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"What if we ran away?" he spoke, still looking ahead as if he was talking mindlessly still deep in his thoughts. I couldn't help but feel worried with the way he's acting. Ever since we came back to Hogwarts, Draco's been acting different. As days passed by, I noticed the heavy bags beneath his eyes from the lack of sleep and the paleness of his skin that has become unnatural even for him. Every now and then he would disappear to god knows where and he wouldn't even tell me. Ever since his Father was sent to Azkaban, he hasn't been himself.

"Pardon?" I couldn't quite understand what he meant by that. Moving away from his lap, I sat right next to him as my hands gently grabbed his chin making him face me. I could see from his eyes that this isn't the cunning and devious draco that everybody knew nor the loving and passionate man I love. The Draco infront of me is in pain and tired from the events that has been happening in his family. I couldn't help but feel angry towards myself. I was always with him yet I couldn't even see that he was already hurting.

Instead of answering, he just grabbed my hands to move it towards his cheeks as he leaned in my palms feeling the warmth from it. "Nothing, love."

"Draco, please, tell me. You know you can talk to me," begging him, "I can help you." 

He just shook his head moving away from me, letting go of my hand as he raised up from where he was sitting and started walking towards the lake. I followed and stood behind him. 

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" I asked, hoping he would give me some answers. "It's best if you don't know, y/n." 

I wasn't satisfied with his answer. Annoyed with the way he's acting right now, I pulled his arms to turn him around. "Why are you doing this? Don't you trust me?" slightly hurt with the thought that I wasn't trustworthy enough for him. "No, it's not like that. You wouldn't understand." 

"Then make me understand. How hard can that be, Draco?" I was almost shouting at him. He ran his fingers through his hair aggressively as he let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't involve you into this, y/n. I don't want you to get hurt. If something bad happens to you that will be the end of me." He held unto my shoulder, feeling his hands tremble and his voice shake fat the way he was talking. "So please, I beg of you. Don't make this harder for me" 

I could feel my cheeks getting wet from the tears that was falling from my eyes. This is the first time I saw Draco begg. It pains me to see him this way. I wrapped my arms around him. "I can't stop worrying if you continue to be like this,p Draco." I wasn't giving up on him. I don't care if he gets angry at me for being so persistent. 

There was a long silence, just me and him in each others arms as I listen to the sound of his beating heart. 

I could feel the rising of his chest as he inhaled deeply then letting it out rather aggressively, pulling me away from him but still close to him. He starts to examine the features of my face like he's memorising every part of me. I couldn't help but feel scared of his actions.

He tucked the loose strands of my hair in between my ears before wiping my tears that kept falling. "My little Ravenclaw," he spoke softly holding my tinted cheeks from crying as he smiled at me. "You are everything I never knew I always wanted," he continued, "because of the reputation that I have, sometimes I feel that I'm not worthy for your love. You're too good for me." as much as I feel happy about his confession, I couldn't help but get scared like he's saying his goodbyes yet didn't interrupt him and made him continue. 

"I fell in love with the most beautiful, intelligent, thoughtful, and fantastic girl I've ever met." The adoration is visible from his eyes, making me feel happy. "I thought to myself, I'll do anything to keep this girl safe from the darkness of this world." He leaned forward stroking my lips with his thumb before crashing his lips unto mine. My hands grasped his face responding with the same aggressiveness, feeling the pleasure. 

But little did I know that Draco was already reaching out for his wand. Breaking the kiss, I could see tears falling from his eyes, the feeling of regret and sorrow visible. 

"That's why I have to do this, y/n. I need to keep you safe above anything else. Maybe one day this will be all over, maybe we can be together again." And with that, he pointed his wand directly towards the side of my head. "I'll wait for you my love, even if it'll take the rest of my life."  
Before I could react and say anything, Draco was already casting Obliviate and with that a glowing light starts to form from the tip of his wands. Slowly, I could feel something slipping away from my mind. Memories started to fade away, I was starting to feel lethargic, and the last thing I saw was a boy with platinum hair, his beautiful metallic grey eyes filled with tears. 

As the moonlight shone in the dark corridor of Hogwarts, soft footsteps could be heard through the empty hallway as Draco walked towards the infirmary with y/n peacefully sleeping in his arms. On the front door of the infirmary was Professor Snape waiting patiently. Upon seeing Draco with y/n in his arms, Snape walked towards them with his cloak trailing behind him. "I see you have already made your choice." 

All Draco could do was glare at his Professor. "You did the right thing to not get Miss y/n involved. Also for you to finish your mission as soon as possible. You don't want the Dark Lord waiting, Draco." as Snape spoke, Draco walked towards one of the empty bed and gently placed y/n before facing the Professor. 

"I fucking know that already. Just keep your promise to keep y/n safe." looking at the professor straight in the eye. 

Professor Snape may be heartless and cold but with y/n being one of his favourite student in his class, he couldn't help but have a soft side for her. That's why he would keep his promise till the end. 

"Just do what you have to do, Mr. Malfoy." and with that he dragged his cloak as he walked away. 

Before leaving his lover, he held out her hand as he felt her warmth and kissed her lips one last time "I love you, y/n. Always." he whispered in her ears before striding towards the door of the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

The brush of his lips against mine as we slowly move our lips in sync was gentle yet tantalizing, and feeling of his moist, warm lips sparked heat all throughout my body. As we broke away from each other, our eyes met. I examined his face, steel-gray eyes transfixed with mine yet all I could see is a vague figure. 

His hands cupped my tinted cheeks after the kiss we shared. Little by little, he moved his face closely towards my ear, feeling the gentle breath hitting the side of neck as it sent shivers all over my body. I couldn't help but close my eyes, head tilting backwards as I felt the sensation he's giving me.

He chanted my name over and over again as if he was whispering his prayers, worshipping me. My hands travelled all the way to his head, exploring and finally gripped softly on his locks. A low groan left his mouth.

Soon, he lifted his head to face me. That's when I started to figure out who he was. My eyes widen in shock. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

I woke up a bit shaken with my sweat-soaked hair stuck to my temples. I held onto my chest to feel the rapid beating of my heart as I try to control my heavy breathing.

It's happening again.

Ever since I woke up from the infirmary a couple weeks ago, I kept dreaming about strange scenarios specifically with a boy. At first, I couldn't quite see who he really was for my dream only got me a foggy figure or at times an entire blur of his body, dressed with what seemed to be a Hogwarts uniform, but never his face. This dream is different, I could see his face clearly now. Only I didn't expect it to be Draco Malfoy. 

What in Merlin's beard was that? I can't believe I had a dream with Draco Malfoy. It wasn't just a dream but it was a steamy one. I could feel the heat from my ears go towards my cheeks as I recalled what my dream. Of all people, why him? 

I covered my face with my pillow to let out a frustrated scream before dropping myself backwards. After a minute of screaming my lungs out, I looked around the room, lucky that I was the only one left. Trying to forget that stupid dream, I started to get ready for breakfast seeing that it was already quarter to eight. Good thing it was Saturday which meant no class and I didn't have to rush worrying I might get late. 

Arriving at the doorway of The Great Hall, I observed the four long table stretched out and were filled with students enjoying the lazy Saturday morning. I couldn't help but scan the Syltherin table looking for a certain blonde. Seeing that he's nowhere to be found, I let out a sigh of relief and started walking towards the Ravenclaw table.

I was greeted by some of my friends as I sat right next to my closest one, Nikki. Noticing my presence she faced me, a piece of bread between her mouth. "Hey, what took you so long?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Swallow that before you choke yourself." I poured orange juice in my cup, and took a piece of bread and some beans. She quickly finished the bread before she continued talking. "You look so flushed. Are you sick?" She placed her hand on my forehead in worry.

Looking at my plate while playing with the beans with my spoon, I shook my head gently. "You're having that dream again, aren't you?" With her mentioning about that dream, I could feel myself getting red all over again. I pushed my plate away and covered my face. "I think I'm going mental, Nikki." I whined while shaking my head. 

"What happened to your dream this time?" 

I wanted to tell her that the boy I've been dreaming about was Draco but that would be very embarrassing. And she might think I'm crazy for dreaming someone who's vile and a bully. Well, at least that's what they say about him. Come to think of it, I find it weird that Draco would always bully or say rude things specially if you're a half-blood like I am but I couldn't recall him being mean to me. Or maybe I'm not worth his time and attention for him to even exert effort in insulting me. 

"It's nothing. Maybe I'll just ask Madame Pomfrey for some sleeping pills." I suggested while giving her a reassuring smile. Calmimg myself down, I tried to finish my breakfast while talking to Nikki about random stuff.

"Hey look, it's Potter." I heard whispers coming from the people infront of me looking at the doorway where I could see the famous Golden Trio entering and walking towards their table. 

"What about him?" Intrigued to what was happening, I asked Nikki.  
"Didn't you hear? A couple days ago, Harry and Draco got into a fight inside the second floor bathroom. Well that's expected seeing the two of them are enemies since first year."  
"So? They always get into fights." I stated while sipping from my cup.

Nikki shook her head. "No, things got out of hand. Some say that Harry almost killed Draco and got him unconscious." I slammed the cup aggressively upon hearing what Nikki said. Nikki was shocked with my sudden behaviour her eyes widen in sudden suprise.

"Wha-what?" I could feel the blood draining from my face, my heart pounding so fast I could hear the rapid beating of it in my ear. I then noticed some of the people in our to table look at me curiously and I can't even explain why I'm acting like this as soon as I heared what happened to Draco. 

"Hey, are you alright?"

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heared Nikki's voice. "Ye-yeah. I'm alright, just in a bit of a shock, that's all." I reasoned out.

Clearly not satisfied with my answer, she looked at me suspiciously. "How come Harry didn't get any punishment seeing he's roaming around freely as ifnothing happened?" Nikki just shrugged her shoulder. "Draco was the one who started firing spells. Harry was only protecting himself." 

"Sure, Harry has the right to defend himself but he almost killed Draco, wouldn't it be fair to give him some kind of punishment as well?" I just don't understand. Just because he's Dumbledore's favourite student doesn't mean he can just get away with it. 

"Hey, y/n, calm down. Why are you even defending Draco?" Nikki asked suspiciously while giving me a look. "I.. Just.. I mean.. It's only, uhm, fair to give proper punishment because of the violence he committed even if he didn't start the fight." I couldn't help but stutter. 

"Well, I think Draco got what he deserves." She said, earning an approval from my friends who were there listening. "That's ridiculous. Just because Draco's a bully-" I was cut of by one of my friends who sat in front of me. "Oi, y/n. Are you hearing yourself?" 

"What?" Everybody was looking at me weirdly. "Y/n, you don't understand. Draco's a big bully and he's been hurting a lot of other students specifically the muggle-borns and half-bloods. Us." Nikki explained.

"Maybe she's acting like that because Draco hasn't done anything bad to her. Come to think of it, I've always seen you and Draco getting really close so maybe that's why you're defending him." I was starting to get annoyed because this wasn't supposed to be about me in the first place. And how could Draco and I be close when we don't even talk to each other. 

Nikki may have noticed the way I'm gripping on the fork in my hand. I was starting to get angry. "Everyone, calm down already for heaven's sake. It's none of our business and we have our own opinion." Nikki tried to reason with everybody clearly because she doesn't want me to loose my temper. 

I closed my eyes as I tried to control the anger that was building up. "I think I'm just gonna go for a breather. See you later, Nikki." I bid farewell to Nikki as I hurriedly left the table. I could hear Nikki calling out my name but I chose to ignore her and continued to walk out of The Great Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, it took me a while to continue this story because i got busy with school and other business. I hope you enjoy this story and I would really appreciate if you give feedbacks so that i will know where i can improve. Thank you, till next time ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this story will be in three parts but i might not upload right away because im still bisy with schoolwork. Also english isn't my firts language that's why apologies if i make mistakes. Anyways thank you ^^


End file.
